


Mildly Uncomfortable

by theroomofreq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Harry, F/M, Slug Club, Tumblr Prompt, Winter fic, also Drunk Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/pseuds/theroomofreq
Summary: Harry and Ginny get happily drunk from spiked eggnog.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Mildly Uncomfortable

Harry pressed his back firmly against the wall, desperately wishing to disappear from the party. His eyes searched the crowd for his wife, willing her to come back to him. It was only a matter of time before someone found him, or worse yet, talked to him. 

“Harry, my boy!” The voice rang out, hitting every warning bell in Harry’s head. 

_Shit_.

“Wonderful party, Professor Slughorn.” Harry tried to sound as joyful as possible, but he had a feeling he wasn’t doing too well. 

“It’s been years since you’ve been at school now, about time you called me Horace.” Slughorn’s belly shook as he spoke with laughter. 

“Err, yes,” Harry would rather have another potions exam. “Have you seen Ginny?” 

“Lost your bride have you now?” Slughorn chided. “That girl is as quick on her feet as she is a broom.” 

“Fastest on her team actually, the Harpies did time trials last week and she blew everyone else away.” Harry’s smile lifted as he remembered Ginny rushing home to tell him the news. 

“Of course she did, ahh, and here is the woman herself,” Slughorn said, as his eyes focused on someone rounding the corner. 

Harry pushed himself off the wall and turned to where Slughorn was gesturing. Ginny was walking toward them with two glasses in her hands, her deep black dress hugged her body tightly as her hair swayed behind her. She caught Harry’s eyes and sent him her signature smirk and his heart raced a little faster. 

“Gorgeous event,” Ginny addressed Slughorn, while passing a glass of eggnog to Harry. “I was just in the other room, truly you’ve outdone yourself with the refreshments. There was a very fashionable wizard asking questions about the wine.” 

Harry fought hard not to roll his eyes, the glint of Ginny’s eyes was far too mischievous. She was up to something that was for sure, he’d loved her long enough to know what that look meant. 

“Oh, we can’t have that,” Slughorn puffed up his chest, “I had better attend to him then, lovely to see the pair of you.” 

As Slughorn shuffled hastily into the other room, Harry turned to Ginny with wide eyes. Her eyes were still gleaming and her smirk was deep. 

“How did you do that? I have never had such a short interaction with him.” Harry said with wonder, “You are absolutely brilliant.” 

Ginny laughed as Harry pulled her by the waist into his chest, he lightly kissed her forehead before murmuring, “Merlin, I love you, Gin.” 

“Love you too,” Her smile was sweet as she looked up at him, “And you are very welcome.”

She pulled back from their embrace to clink their glasses together and they each took a sip. As the liquid ran down his throat Harry felt a bitter buzz course through him. 

“What the hell is in this eggnog?” Harry asked. 

“Not fully sure, but it’s absolutely alcohol.” The glint in her eyes was back. 

“And what are you doing with it?” Harry leaned forward to hear her next brilliant plan. 

“Starting a drinking game.”

Harry blinked. “With eggnog?”

“I figure it won’t be as potent, we can play longer. Because you’re a lightweight.” 

“Harsh, but true.” Harry smirked as he took another sip. He couldn’t really resist anything Ginny said when she had playful eyes. 

“Fantastic!” Ginny beamed, “Here’s the name of the game. Every time Slughorn makes someone look mildly uncomfortable, we drink.” 

Harry laughed, “Can we also drink every time he calls me ‘my boy’?” 

“Yes, and every time he says,” Ginny imitated Slughorn's stout face, “You simply must meet so-and-so.” 

“We are going to be absolutely sloshed. Let’s do this.” Harry grabbed Ginny’s hand and pulled her away to find Slughorn and his latest victim. 

**__________**

Ron nudged Hermione, “I think they are drinking every time Slughorn speaks now.” He gestured toward his best friend and sister, Harry was bracing himself against a tall table full of empty glasses and trying to stay upright as Ginny made faces at him, her hands moving wildly around her. 

“Do you think we should send them home?” Hermione asked through pursed lips.

“And ruin my entertainment for the evening?” Ron laughed, “Nah. I am enjoying this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts :)


End file.
